


Up On the Rooftop

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, M/M, Roof Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik has been working all day on the computer and Altair wants him to go outside and enjoy the air. Even if it means baiting him outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up On the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first AltMal fic. Hope you like it.  
> Written for a friend who gave me a prompt for them.  
> It's AU.

There were those with patience. And there were those without said patience. Then, there were those with a VERY high tolerance for certain people. Even if that LAST bit of tolerance was hanging by the thinnest piece of thread in the world. That was the case for a certain male who's fingers were flying across the keyboard rapidly as he typed up the month's paper work for the business he and his roommate owned. Speaking of said roommate. He was the cause of a certain migraine slowly creeping to the back of Malik's head from the back of his eyes. "Altair, I swear to whomever's up there that if you don't stop tapping your fingers against the table; I am going to throw this paperweight at your temple." His fingers came up to his own throbbing temples as he tried to rub away the slowly forming migraine. Suddenly, the tapping stopped and Malik could practically FEEL the smirk forming on his friend's lips. A low sigh left the elder male, his head tipping back against his computer chair to look for the brunette only to find that he had disappeared completely from the room that served as a computer room, a dining room and a kitchen all in one. The perks of having a nice loft on the top floor of the building. "Altair?" He called out, standing up to stretch a bit as well as to seek out the other to make sure he wasn't going to plan any sneak attacks on him. Searching through the rooms, even the bathroom for the other, he was about to give up when he noticed that Altair's shoes were gone from their usual spot near their front door. Must have gone up to the roof to the garden. Shaking his head, Malik slipped on his shoes and left the apartment, trying to figure out what the other was up to. The moment he stepped foot on the roof, he heard Altair shout out to him.  
"Malik! Over here! Or...Up here I should say!" Came the chipper, far too chipper in Malik's opinion, from the small building that served as a shed up on the roof. "C'mere!~".

Sighing, Malik made his way over to the shed and looked up to where Altair was perched, sitting on his heels with his arms resting on his knees and a grin that could knock anyone off their feet that was aimed towards him. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, his voice low in irritation with the other. He was supposed to be cleaning up the apartment while Malik did the paperwork for their architect company.

"Enjoying the afternoon air. As should you. You've been sitting down all day. Come up and enjoy the nice weather before the winter takes it away!"

Blinking a few times, Malik just stared at the younger male before he started laughing and shaking his head. "Why do you make things so simple?" He grumbled, a small smirk still stuck to his lips as he quickly ambled up onto the building with Altair's help. Sitting beside the other, he smirked and quickly knocked him over on to his side. Hearing the squawk from Altair, he snickered and set his hands in his lap like he hadn't done anything.

"Bastard"

"Mhm~"

They were silent for a little while, the sun slowly sinking lower and lower on the horizon, when Altair was suddenly wrapping his arms around Malik's back, pressing him back against him firmly. Malik, still lost in his thoughts, didn't feel the fingers slowly creeping down his sweater and pulling it up slightly until he felt cold fingers start going up his stomach. 

"Altair" He growled out lowly, swatting at the other's hands. "if you want to do any of that, wait until we get back inside."

"No" Came the stubborn reply as his hands instantly went back up Malik's sweatshirt to play with his abs, running his fingertips lightly over the contours of the defined stomach muscles. "I want to play a bit right now" He murmured, breathing against the other's neck lightly. "No one can see us this high up. We'll be fine"

"That's not the point" Malik replied, squirming to get the other's hands off of him but was once again not able to and gave up, leaning back against Altair some more. He wasn't going to succumb that easily but he could wait for an opportunity to switch things around. The sun was steadily dipping below the horizon now, the sky above them slowly going darker and darker. Jolted back to what was presently going on as a hand was suddenly dragged across a nipple, he took a sharp intake of breath and let it out slowly. "Bastard. I told you to stop" He breathed out, tipping his head back slightly to glare at the younger male.

"And I said that I wasn't going to stop. You know by now that I rarely listen to what you have to say, Malik" Altair purred out, his teeth biting down gently on the elder's lower lip and tugged on it lightly, drawing out a low groan from him which sent all his blood south instantly.He let go of the other's lip and dipped his head closer, pressing their lips together gently to test the waters. Once he realized that Malik wasn't going to get pissed at him for that, he deepened the kiss and tightened his arms around him a bit. He moved his hand back across Malik's nipple, both hearing and feeling the groan emanate from him, he pressed his hips just slightly.

Bad idea. Malik broke the kiss and glared at him angrily. "Altair, can you please control yourself for ONE ni-" He was cut off as a loud moan was torn from him as a hand was suddenly shoved down his pants, as to when Altair had managed to undo them in the first place was a mystery to him and would be for a long time, his hips instantly moved up into the hand. Once the initial shock of pleasure rolled over him, his lips parted again to speak only for a groan to leave them instantly as his erection was squeezed slightly. If there was one thing Altair ever paid attention to, it was what Malik liked when it came to being touched. And as much as he wanted to yell at the younger male for doing this outside, he didn't want it to stop. However, he did reach a hand down to stop the other and managed to twist around so that he was straddling the other. Both of his hands flew down to Altair's pants and all but tore the buttons off to undo them.

"Now who's impatient?" Altair teased, smirking at Malik before his lips parted in an O-shape as he was touched by the other and not in a gentle way. He liked the way Malik wasn't entirely gentle with him, a little roughness always being his favorite. "Hnn, see. Told you it was good to get outside" He teased, his breathing already quickening.

"Shut up and just touch me dammit or else I'll leave you here like this and lock you out of the apartment again" Malik threatened, knowing it would work against the other as he heard a small huff. His body trembled as Altair's hand was back on his erection, his hips moving into his hand slightly as his own hand moved up and down slowly against Altair's. "You remember...who...topped last?" He asked, panting out softly as he leaned in and nipped at Altair's neck roughly.

A moan tore through Altair before he could respond, his hips jerking up into Malik's hand which caused their members to brush against each other and Malik instantly buckled into his lap. "Fuck...You? I think? Or was it me? Fuck I don't remember" He groaned out, quickly taking Malik's hand away from his own and instead took both of them in his hand, pumping his hand swiftly. He reveled in the noises that were spilling out of Malik's mouth loudly. "But, I'm definitely having you ride me right. Fucking. Now" He growled out, bucking his hips up slightly to bounce Malik in his lap slightly.

"Ah-fuck" Malik groaned out, nodding as he moved his hips with the other's hand quickly. "Shit...I'm guessing you nng...have something with you then?" He asked, his eyes going to Altair's face and saw the glint in them that made him wonder if he had this all planned out. He probably did, the little shit. 

"Yeah, pocket of my jacket" Altair said, smirking as he looked at the flushed face of his elder. "Grab them" He murmured, licking up the tanned neck slowly. "And hurry up because I'm way too close for comfort this soon into everything".

"Yeah yeah ye-shit. Stop your hand!" Malik whispered frantically as he reached down to grasp Altair's rapidly moving hand, receiving a whimper from the other and a questioning look. His face went red as he grumbled something and reached into Altair's pocket, retrieving the items Altair alluded to. "Of course you'd have this at all times." He grumbled out, pulling out the small packet of lube and a condom.

"Hey, you never know. Remember the train? It came in handy then too" He replied, smirking. His smirk widened as he saw the other's eye roll and face redden more. He watched Malik as his pants were pushed down until they were off of him now so he was in nothing but his shirt and socks. It made quite the sight for Altair but he wasn't going to complain. Malik tore open the condom and rolled it onto Altair slowly before he opened up the packet of lube.

"Not enough to use as prep" Malik grumbled, looking at Altair "You so planned this". Altair just shrugged before hissing loudly as the cold gel was spread along his erection slowly. "Oh get over it".

"It's cold!" Altair whined, pouting at Malik heavily before he was shut up by a kiss from the other. His hands settled on Malik's hips, guiding him towards his erection. A simultaneous groan left them as Malik slowly seated himself on Altair's member. "S'not so cold anymore" Altair whispered, smirking as his fingers dug into Malik's hips slightly.

Malik winced, knowing they should have just gone inside before it go this far, as the feeling was not the best and they hadn't had sex in quite a while. Once he was fully seated on the other, he set his hands on the other's shoulders and rested his forehead against his gently, breathing heavily. 

"You okay?" Came the soft spoken question, concerned brown eyes turned towards the elder male. Watching Malik nod, he moved his hips experimentally and received a low moan which he took as an okay to start moving his hips up slowly as his hands moved Malik up and down slowly. Once the sound of Malik's voice started going higher and his hips started meeting his own, Altair started thrusting upwards harder and faster, determined to draw out more sounds from the usually stoic man. It wasn't long after that that Malik's head was thrown back and an almost screaming moan was torn from him, his hips snapping down swiftly. "Ha, I know that sound~"

"Fuck...you...nng..bastard" Malik panted out, his hazy eyes turned towards the cocky male as he tried to glare at him but was too lost in the pleasure to actually glare. His eyes slipped shut mere moments later as another moan left him. A hand slipped down from Altair's shoulder to around his erection, swiftly moving up and down as he got closer and closer to release. "Altair...Not much...longer shit!"

Altair nodded and started moving his hips up faster, his hand replacing Malik's instantly as he brought them both to release. The other's muscles tightened around him almost painfully as a chocked moan of his name fell from Malik's lips and white fluid was flowing over his hand. His own release not far behind, his hips snapping up harshly. Malik slowly pulled himself off of Alatir, both of them wincing from the sensitivity, before collapsing into the younger's lap heavily. "And you wanted to wait" Altair whispered, smirking.

"Shut up...You're going to have to carry me you know. I can't really walk" Malik grumbled into Altair's chest lowly, his eyes moving up to look at him. He heard the chuckle before feeling the other start to move, standing up. "HEY! My pants! Pants first!".

"Hmm? thought you couldn't move?"

"I cant! Let me put them on first you asshole!" Malike complained, reaching for his pants only to be stopped by Altair who tightened his arms around him so he could get out of his arms. "ALTAIR".

"Nope. I'll carry them and you to our apartment" He said firmly, walking towards the door and back towards their apartment. Luckily, no one was out in the halls or else they would have been in a LOT of trouble.

 

Jiggling the handle, Altair froze. "Malik...the door's locked.". 

For the first time in the ten years they had been living in that apartment, the next morning was the first time they had ever gotten a warning from the landlord telling them to tone down the volume of their yelling...and to not break windows with paper weights. Even if Altair deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
